Spectrum
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: There have always been four Links. Green, Red, Blue, and Vio. But what happens when the spectrum is finally completed? The original Links meet the other side of themselves one day, but almost immediately, they are torn apart. With a traitor clawing their ranks and feeding off information to the enemy, when will their rainbow finally shine through?
1. Prologue

**Nike: So, Spectrum take three... Yay. Please erase all your memories of the previously posted chapter. xD**

**Dargon: AWWWWW DOES IT HAVE TO BE GARAMOND… OH, NEVER MIND…. anyways, so we've decided that our previous Spectrum story was too… well, undetailed, and it didn't have a lot of background support for the main structure of the story, making it only a terrible developed plot, a skeleton with no support or meat. And so we laid off of it, thinking how we could make it better, and now we come back with a more developed idea. Hope you guys enjoy this one more!**

**Nike: Yeah, what she said. :3**

**Dargon: PSSST. Credit completely goes to Indi for plotline. She's the one who came up with a better, more developed plot.**

**Indi: Not really… :/ I just...I don't even know how it's "more developed." All I did was… heck, I don't even know what I did. xD**

**Dargon: See?! It was so well developed no humane words can describe its awesomeness! XD**

**Katniss: PINEAPPLEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS. I'M ACTUALLY GONNA CONTRIBUTE TO THIS ONE YAY!**

**Dargon: WHOOOOOOHOOOO! Yeah, so Katniss (Yellow) has also decided to help us out with this Fanfic! A party of four! DOUBLE THE FUN! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't own The Legend of Zelda nor Four Swords specifically. But thanks to Nintendo, for making this and other awesome games out there!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hyrule. A land vast and beautiful, stretching as far as the eye could see.

A very civilized place. A very bright place.

And the brighter the place, the darker the shadow.

There was one part of Hyrule that none had ever heard of. The only ones who knew about it were its inhabitants, and they were very few in numbers. The land was completely hidden from the rest of Hyrule, protected by a barrier of invisibility. It obscured the land like a cloak. Thus, it stayed completely concealed to anyone who would happen to walk by its entrance. Other than that, it was defenseless.

However, due to its location in a canopy of sickly sweet toxic flowers and poisonous trees, no traveler would come in the barrier's direction in the first place.

But even with the forest of deadly incantations and veil of invisibility protecting it, the land was in ruins. The secluded piece of Hyrule contained nothing but an old, demolished palace. There, the inhabitants of the land lived.

For a time, the only one who dwelled in the palace was a man, named Maraud. He was no ordinary man, however, for he was a being from the Dark World. He loathed the land of Hyrule and the four heroes that called it their home. They were the reason why he had come to Hyrule, to this isolated section of it. They had taken away his valued and trusted student, Shadow Link.

Shadow had long since been a student of Maraud's. He was Shadow's mentor, the one who taught him everything he knew. Ever since Shadow had put an end to the Dark Mirror, Maraud knew that all of the time he had spent teaching him was now wasted.

For months, Maraud schemed and planned, thinking of ways to surely finish the four Links. Finally, an idea came to him. He decided he would fight fire with fire; he decided to create Links in his own likeness.

He had heard of the tales of the Four Sword and its powers. He knew it was the reason why there were four Links instead of just one. If he could manipulate the sword's power, he too, would be able to split four individuals from a single being. He knew about the location of the legendary sword, which was the hidden sanctuary of Hyrule Castle. Stealing the Four Sword was much easier than he had expected, since blending into the shadows to slip unnoticed into the Four Sword sanctuary wasn't hard at all.

A perfect villain for the perfect scheme.

Maraud stood alone in the biggest chamber in the palace, holding the gleaming Four Sword in his hands. At last, he would seek his revenge on the cloned Links. He focused his power into the sword, causing it to glow a bright red. Crimson sparks emitted from the blade, crackling in the air as ghostly figures appeared. The sparks swirled around the room, creating charred spots on the walls and floor. Maraud stood firm, still holding the sword tightly in his hands. Sparks whizzed past him and all around him, but he dared not to flinch. The sword's red glow grew brighter and brighter, causing a blinding light to flood the chamber. He closed his eyes quickly, avoiding the bright rays of sun-like light.

When all of the commotion had faded from the room, he opened his eyes. He was not alone anymore. Now standing in the center of the room, were three Links, clad in colors of their own, just like the original four heroes. They wore orange, yellow, and indigo. They each held their own replica of the Four Sword. Their personalities seemed just as different as the colors they were clothed in.

The yellow clad boy appeared to Maraud as the troublemaker. He wore a mischievous grin and his eyes were bright and full of laughter. He seemed quite proud of his existence, maybe just as much as Maraud was. The indigo Link was less bold and outspoken as the yellow Link had looked. He looked slightly alarmed at the state of his surroundings and he avoided eye contact with his creator. He seemed as if he was hiding something, but Maraud couldn't tell what exactly. Lastly, the Link clothed in orange was completely unique also. He wore a happy grin on his face and observed the chamber so quickly, it just looked like he was shaking his head around. Maraud could've sworn he saw him go cross-eyed once or twice, but he ignored it, and told himself it was just his imagination.

After he finished observing his creations, Maraud inclined his head and gave a smirk.

"Hello," he greeted. "My children."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: No own.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Maraud slowly looked over his creations with almost a bored but amused expression, as if they were nothing but easily disposable machines made for only one purpose - to be observed. The three Links were all looking around the room, confused and disoriented. A flicker of confusion flitted across Maraud's face.

_Why are there only three of them?_ he thought, puzzled by his own question. The orange Link in front of him mimicked the look on Maraud's face happily, as if it were a game. Maraud's scowl deepened, as well as the little Link's.

"You stop that right now!" He spoke angrily.

"_You stop that right now!" _The little Link repeated, shaking a finger at the man in black.

Maraud stopped in his tracks in surprise. No one ever stood up to him; the king of thieves and the master of cunning and trickery. Maraud narrowed his eyes at the offending Link of orange (as the little one did the same cheerfully). He had half a mind to kill him right now, for his impending bratty playfulness...

He took a deep breath, composing himself. _No… you need all of them for your plan to work_, he calmly told himself. He forced himself to show nothing but an expressionless mask, until the orange Link quickly grew bored and lost interest in copying Maraud's expressions.

There was silence as the Links tried to make sense of their dark, damp surroundings, while Maraud studied their movements and actions carefully, all down to the last detail. _What a sad, sorry bunch of little beasts, _he thought. They looked like they weren't cut out for the type of thing he was planning in store for them… but who knew? Maybe they had a secret, monstrous side to them. He would just have to train them. Patience was key.

Finally, the yellow Link shifted uncomfortably, looking Maraud straight in the eyes. "Hey, old man, who're you, and what's this place? What're we doing here?"

Maraud smiled, but it was a smug type of smile, one that hid secrets that were deadly. "Ah, what a question." He grinned, showing fanged teeth. "Lucky for you, you're about to find out."

The indigo-clad Link's eyes dilated in instant fear of the man, while yellow one merely raised an eyebrow in question and the orange one continued to look around the room in derpy curiosity. Maraud narrowed his eyes in concentration at the indigo Link, who looked away. _The indigo one was probably the shy, emotional one, _he thought. _And the yellow one the more prankster type, a troublemaker. _The orange one, however, seemed to be the derpiest, almost child-like, always happy. Maraud sighed. Maybe these three _were_ going to be more of a problem than he thought.

"Come, little ones," Maraud finally spoke up. "Shall we introduce you to your home?"

* * *

"Daddy, my feet hurt," the orange Link complained.

Maraud coughed. "'_Daddy_'?"

"Well, you said that we were your children so you must be our Daddy, right?"

"Maybe? And how would you know?"

"I don't know. I like the word 'daddy'."

Maraud sighed and urged the children to keep walking.

After a while of walking, he felt a tug on the hem of his cloak. It was the orange one again.

He huffed. He would need to knock some maturity into that one later.

"_Daddy_, my feet still hurt."

Maraud stopped and turned around, raising a slick, black eyebrow. "And just _what _would you like me to do about it?"

"You're not a very good daddy," the orange Link sniffled.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what are our names?" The indigo Link asked quietly.

Maraud smiled and glanced at the orange one in a way that he hoped said, _See? This is how to be mature. You could learn from him. _

His point did not get across.

"Daddy, I wanna name us! I wanna name us! Can I? Can I? _Can I_?" Link the orange said, jumping up and down.

Did his feet really hurt? Didn't seem like it.

Maraud turned to the orange Link with a stern expression. "Very well. Select your own names, children. Do _not _come crying to me if they're highly _idiotic_." He turned and continued walking briskly down the earthen hallway they were in.

The orange one, oblivious to the insult, clapped his hands together in ecstasy, while scampering after Maraud. "YAY! Let's see…" The little Link scrutinized himself and his fellow Links for a few seconds… and then, five seconds later, brightened. "Oh! I got it! How about.. I'm Orange, 'cause I wear orange, and you're Yellow -" he pointed at the yellow one "- and you can be Indigo!" He finished with a flourish towards the indigo-colored one. Turning to Maraud, he beamed. "Daddy, I know my colors, so I'm the smart one."

Maraud rolled his eyes, surprised but too stubborn to show it. _Wasn't that almost exactly how one of the real Links picked their names? What was his name… Red? _Maraud shook his head and kept going. _Of course it would be the same. They're all Links, _he reminded himself_._

"That's the _dumbest _thing I've ever heard." Yellow rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Oran -" The yellow one stopped mid-sentence and then slapped himself. "GREAT! Now you've got _me_ saying it!"

"Well… it's certainly not practical, but I suppose it works alright…" the shy Link said quietly.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You're both lunatics or something," the yellow one sped up to stride alongside his "father."

"But it _does_ work! Right? So can we use them?" The orange-clad Link pleaded, bouncing up alongside the yellow boy. "_Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_?!"

"NO! Leave me _alone!_" The yellow one cried at the small, sunset-colored boy.

The orange's boy's eyes widened in shock and his lip began to quiver. He slumped, stopped, and plopped down onto the earthen ground. His head fell into his hands, and his shoulders started shaking. His quiet whimpering made both the yellow-clad Link and Maraud himself turn to him - not in pity, but surprise and frustration. Unlike the others, the indigo Link crouched beside the poor weeping Link with a comforting hand placed gently on his shoulder.

"The names you chose are wonderful," Indigo offered. "Of course we can always use them."

Orange jumped up immediately with sudden renewed energy, as if he had never been crying in the first place. "Oh, okay! I almost thought you didn't like them!"

"Yeah, _almost_," Yellow scoffed.

Ignoring or not registering his jab, Orange said, "But ya know, Indigo has too many syllables."

"It does?" Indigo asked.

"Uh-huh!" Orange nodded vigorously. "We should give you a nickname! How about…" Orange trailed off, seemingly into deep thought.

"Oh, maybe _Indi_?" Yellow said sarcastically, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah! Gee, Yellow, I didn't know you were such a good nickname-creator! So Indigo will be Indi! Yay!"

Yellow rolled his eyes, but he looked slightly ashamed for having made Orange cry.

Indi gave him a reassuring glance that said, _It's okay, everything's resolved, _and then quickly looked away.

"Yeah… sorry," Yellow murmured, but Orange wasn't paying attention, already having been absorbed in something else.

"Good to see you three have made up," Maraud replied impatiently. "However, I fear I must break it up." Maraud stopped in front of an old, weathered oak door, and opened it to reveal a small stone bedchamber. "Here are your rooms."

Pushing the three Links inside, he closed the door behind them, locking it with a _click_.

"Training begins tomorrow." Maraud's heavy footfalls left the three Links in shock and fear, dreading what dawn would bring.

* * *

**Nike: This chapter of pure happiness was brought to you by your sponsors, The Legendary Olympians.**

**Katniss: I'm so happy! I helped a lot in this chapter! ^w^ I feel like an official member now.**

**Nike: Yeah! And by a lot, she means **_**a lot**_**. (A.K.A. the majority of this chappie. xD)**

**Katniss: OMG NIKE STAHP I BE SO EMBARASSED**

**Dargon: YEAH! So Yellow did most of this… XD And Nike and I edited (Nike: And wrote some.) And Indi wrote the prologue. Basically we did nothing (or, **_**I **_**did nothing. XD).**

**Indi: Are you kidding me, Dargon?! STAHP BEING SO MODEST- IT'S KILLING ME!**

**Dargon: WAIT, WHAT?! BUT IT'S TRUE!**

**Katniss: *crawls in a hole and dies***

**Nike: Too much modesty is deadly.**


	3. Chapter Two

***Crawls out of hole* I'm back.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As the Links slowly processed what just happened, Maraud was heading to his living quarters. What he had planned was driving him insane with anticipation. Those bratty heroes, the ones called Green, Blue, Red, and Vio, needed to be destroyed for him to take his hold on Hyrule. He had to start their training soon so he could complete his master plan. He lay down and drifted off, despite his exhaustion.

"What the heck was that?!" Indi and Orange had sat down on their beds, Indi staring at the ceiling, and Orange playing some kind of baffling card game with his hands (where he got the cards is a mystery). Meanwhile, Yellow was ranting while pacing across the room. "He brings us into the world and imprisons us in a room alone with nothing but the clothes on our backs and a few beds?! What does that say about him?"

"Seems legit," Indi muttered. "An evil scientist and his creations."

"Aw, Indi, Yellow, don't be grouchy! Daddy's just doing what's best for us!" Orange said, standing on the bed in proclamation, the cards fluttering to the ground dramatically.

"He is _not _our 'daddy'! He is nothing but a psycho… a psycho…" Yellow trailed off, fumbling for the right word. "A psycho dude!"

Orange giggled. "He's our Daddy Dude!"

Indi slapped a hand on his face. "I am surrounded by idiots," he mumbled to himself. He turned towards the wall and tried to doze off with Mister-I'm-So-Fabulous and Oh-Yay-Bubbles-I-Like-Bubbles squaring off. Quite loudly too.

He probably was successful, because when he next became aware of his surroundings, the sun was already rising, bathing the room in which they stayed in a warm glow of orange, and the voices of Yellow and Orange couldn't be heard. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He spotted Yellow and Orange sleeping soundly on the beds next to him.

_Should I wake them? Maraud should be here soon… _Indi thought.

As if on cue, an incline of unflatteringly loud footsteps reached his ears.

"Hey, um, guys…" Indi said, shaking the two other Links gently.

"Lemmesleepforafewmoreminutes…" Orange muttered drowsily.

"No, really, guys… _Guys_…" Indi began shaking them a bit harder.

The door slammed open, and the two jolted awake.

"AWAKEN." Maraud shouted with so much ferocity that all three Links immediately stood, eyes and ears ready for orders.

"D-Daddy's too loud…" Orange said shakily, a few tears collecting at the edges of his eyes.

"GET DRESSED." He continued, ignoring Orange. Seeing their questioning looks, Maraud threw a pile of clothes in the Links' direction. "IN THESE."

"Okay, okay… Don't have to be such a jerk about it," Yellow said, picking up a piece of brown clothing. "Hey, is this supposed to be a shirt or…?"

"UNDERWEAR."

Yellow stared at it long and hard. "Hey, which way should I put this on? Is this the front or back?"

"FRONT." Maraud sighed and said, "YOU KIDS DON'T SEEM EDUCATED." He began to point at the clumps of cloth. "SHOES. SOCKS. UNDERWEARS. PANTS. SHIRTS. TUNICS. HATS. THERE. NOW GET CHANGED."

"They're not colorful…" Orange said dejectedly. "I wanted something orange…"

"TOO BAD."

Indi sighed in dejection as he picked up another piece of brown clothing. "Brown does not compliment my skin…"

Maraud rolled his eyes and said (or rather, shouted), "MY COTTAGE IN FIVE," and began to storm off.

"Wait! If you're so keen on no color, how're you going to tell us apart?" Yellow asked.

"YOUR PERSONALITIES ARE DIFFERENT AS—"

He was luckily too far away for his last word to be audible.

"Must not've had his morning coffee," Yellow reasoned, picking at his so-called "underwear". "Are these even clean?"

"I don't know," Indi shrugged.

"I'm just going to keep my original clothes on because I like orange!" Orange declared, nodding stiffly.

"Oh, you little rebel," Yellow snickered. "Me too, then."

The two turned to Indi.

"Well, I don't know… Maraud's pretty scary when he's angry…" Indi said, picking at the hem of his tunic.

"Then tell me, what's the difference between a sock and an underwear in this pile of trash?" Yellow challenged.

"Um… The underwears are bigger?"

"See? That's not a big enough difference."

"Okay then… just don't blame me when Maraud blows his top." Indi said.

"Good little rebel number three!" Yellow said, unnecessarily patting Indi's head. "Now, let's go to that cottage. I think it's been about five minutes."

* * *

After their fairly quick trek on the path to the cottage, they stood at the door looming over them like a skyscraper. (Why Maraud had a door that size, they didn't have a clue.)

Orange stared at the door with his mouth wide open. "Am I allowed to knock on that?" he asked of his two brothers.

"I have no idea." Yellow was wary of its size as well as the house itself. It was a huge manor - not a cottage. "I guess I'll knock now…" He raised his shaking hand up and rapped on the door three times. The taps echoed as if they were in a large cave. The effect of the knock lingered among them. They watched the door with bated breath. They heard loud footsteps and the door swung open with a deafeningly loud screech.

"Enter, my creations." Maraud turned and strode off into the depths of the manor. The three stumbled after him frantically.

"So, Daddy, um… What are we going to do today? Are we gonna play a game? Ooh! How about Hide-and-Seek? Or maybe-"

"NO!" Maraud snapped at the poor boy. "WE ARE GOING TO TRAIN YOU PANSIES TO BE _GOOD!_"

"Pardon?" Indi said.

"_GOOD_, I SAY. _GOOD_." Mraud replied, as he paced in front of the boys, observing their every move and reaction.

"I thought you seemed a bit, I don't know, evil? Why train us to be good?" Yellow sneered at the tall man. Maraud stopped and turned, painstakingly slow, towards Yellow. He leaned in so their faces were about three inches apart.

"If I hear _one _more word of sass come out of your filthy mouth, I promise you that my sword running through your dead corpse will be the last thing you ever _see," _he hissed. He sluggishly backed away from his face, never breaking eye contact, and said, "I'm training you to be _good _at being _bad_. Understand, young brats?"

Orange raised his hand.

Sighing, Maraud yelled, exasperated, "_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

"Um… But wouldn't being good at being bad make me good? You know, good at being bad?" he blubbered cluelessly. Indi, Yellow, and Maraud had turned to him in complete confusion.

"Um…" Indi muttered.

"Well… I…" Yellow stuttered to find the right words.

"Just… forget it." Maraud started through the manor again. "Follow me." The three Links scurried after him, grateful that he hadn't noticed (or maybe just hadn't mentioned) that the Links weren't wearing the clothing Maraud had given them.

Maraud led them down a series of twisting corridors, around and around until the Links were completely disoriented.

"Um… daddy?" Orange asked. Maraud muttered something under his breath to show that he was listening, but didn't cast even a slight glance at Orange. Orange took the gesture as an opportunity to talk, and he kept going. "Why are there… so many… hallways?"

Maraud smirked a little before replying. "It's so that any enemies of mine cannot find their way through or out. They become lost, starve to death, and rot, buried deep beneath the ground." He said something else quietly, so that the other Links couldn't hear, but each of them heard what suspiciously sounded like, "_Also so that you brats can't escape."_

Indi swallowed hard. Tough dad.

The four continued through the stone passageways with no other traces of conversation until they reached a colossal chamber, having been etched into the stone. All sorts of contraptions littered the place, some made out of wooden, some metal, and some…

"Are… a-are those _b-b-b-blades_ going… th-through the wall?" Orange stuttered, eyes frozen on one particular contraption that looked somewhat like an obstacle course, with metal axes and shears slicing and whirring in the air at different intervals of the course.

Maraud said nothing, but the Links could see him smiling.

The whole entire layout of the chamber looked like… well, a gymnasium, of sorts. _So that's what he meant by 'training'... _The Links all thought at once.

"We will begin with something easy. Follow me." He strode over to a suit of armor holding a huge sword, with needle-thin spikes protruding out at crazy angles. Located on the wall next to it was a giant rack of swords and other weapons. "This suit comes alive at one word. It will attack one of you at a time. At least one of you has to beat it to move on."

The Links were silent in pure admiration of the huge knight.

"Well? Who's first?" he questioned of the three awestruck boys.

Yellow was the first to snap out of the trance."I'll do it. I'm no 'pansy.'" He sauntered over to the rack of weapons. He scrutinized every detail of each sword and finally picked one that was long and had great reach. He stood in front of the armored soldier and lifted the sword, surprised by its light weight.

"_Ifset!" _Maraud yelled. The armor stood in a stance and raised its sword. It swung down but switched to a horizontal strike at the last second. Yellow was blocking for the vertical strike and got pummeled into the wall. He stood shakily and charged. Right before colliding with the giant, he rolled underneath it. When he turned to strike at the armor straps, the suit was already in mid-swing. It hit Yellow with the butt of the sword on his head and knocked him out cold. It raised its sword to finish him but Maraud yelled, "_Ma'at!"_

Yellow's limp body fell to the floor as Indi ran forward. He tried to pick him up but resulted in dragging him out of the ring and propping him up on a stone.

"Yellow? Yellow, talk to me!" Yellow shifted and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned. "He's okay. Thank Hylia," Indi sighed in relief.

"H-H-Hey! Th-that's n-n-not… it's not…" Orange stuttered, his eyes wide.

Maraud smirked cruelly. "Care to speak straight, little one?"

Orange looked hurt, but he steeled himself and managed to say, "Y-you c-c-could have hurt him!"

"Yes, but I didn't." Maraud raised an eyebrow at Yellow. "It looks like this is too _hard_ for you, though this is quite easy, you know. Shall we try -"

"No!" Indi suddenly said. As everyone looked at him, startled, Indi immediately quailed under the sudden spotlight and murmured something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Maraud asked, none too kindly.

Indi swallowed, then repeated what he had said before, only a little louder than last time.

"Speak up, you little -"

Maraud was interrupted as Yellow, who had recovered enough to speak, said, "He said he could try it himself, old man."

Maraud glared at Yellow, who held his gaze with his own steady look. Finally, Maraud turned away to look back at Indi. "So, you want to give it a try yourself?"

"I-I mean, wouldn't it be slightly easier if Orange and I tried it?" Indi asked. "Even if one of us can't beat it, maybe two of us can. It's better than just giving up on it… right?"

"_M-M-Me?!_" Orange cried. Indi gave him a look that said _trust me_, and Orange obliged, biting his lip and trying to hide his anxiousness.

Maraud considered Indi's words for a second, and then he nodded. "Go ahead. Don't whine if you get hurt, though."

The two Links stepped up in front of the suit of armor, Orange picking up Yellow's sword and Indi taking another sword from the rack. Then they stared up at the menacing, inanimate suit and tried not to think about running away.

Maraud smiled. "This should be fun." With a shouted command, the armor came to life once again, swinging its sword back in a high arc in an offensive position.

_Offensive position… _The moment the armor came alive, it seemed as if time slowed down for Orange and Indi, the air as thick as molasses, though the two Links found themselves able to move at normal speed. Something clicked in the Links' minds, and, as if they were one, they knew what to do. As the armor's sword flashed through the air, Orange and Indi both dived to the side, the sword embedding itself in the stone ground. Indi immediately leaped behind the armor as it tried to yank its sword free and thrust his sword at the armor's straps. The armor made a hissing sound, as if irritated, and then turned on Indi, but Orange jabbed at its side, drawing its attention to him.

Next to Maraud, Yellow saw, out of the corner of his eye, Maraud's expression change as the man scowled, his features darkening as he watched the battle. Though Yellow couldn't hear what he said next, he saw Maraud's lips move as if saying something.

Suddenly, two bright red pinpricks of light flickered to life in the helmet of the suit's holes, where the eyes should have been. Indi and Orange had only a millisecond to react before the suit lashed out ferociously, swinging the butt of its sword and catching Orange in the chest. Without pausing, the suit swung its sword at Indi, knocking him onto his back with the flat of its sword.

With another spoken command, Maraud made the suit go still as he stared at Indi and Orange, as if considering something in his head.

"Hey!" Yellow protested. "You made the suit… You cheated! I saw you! You made the suit become crazy hard!"

Maraud ignored him. "It looks like none of you were able to defeat it," he said easily.

Yellow glared at the man. "But that's just because you cheated! Don't act like you didn't!" _Why was he lying? Why did he made the suit become suddenly more aggressive? Orange and Indi had been doing fine! I thought he wanted to 'train' us!_

"What are you talking about?" Maraud raised an eyebrow at Yellow. _Heck, he's a smooth talker. Probably lies real easy… Orange and Indi most likely won't be able to see through his lie. I'll have to tell them the truth later. _Though his voice gave no hint that he knew that he _had _cheated, it looked like as if Maraud's eyes were saying, _You can't prove it, can you? So stop trying._

Yellow clenched his teeth and growled a low "Nothing."

A brief smirk played on Maraud's lips before he turned back to Orange and Indi, who were both dazed and disoriented. "Anyway, as I was saying, we probably have to focus on more _simple _stunts before you're ready for something like this." He waved a hand at the now-lifeless suit of armor. "If you can't even defeat an opponent, much less an _immobile _one, how do you hope to survive?" He looked at all three Links and his eyes narrowed. "If you thought this was hard, it's nothing compared to what you will soon have to endure."

For the rest of the day, Maraud put the three Links through exhausting trials, ridiculous challenges, and mind-breaking puzzles. By the time they finished, they were all completely exasperated. As they finally finished up Maraud's final test, they collapsed in pure fatigue. Maraud started toward the exit, when he realized there was no patter of little feet behind him. He turned to find three boys collapsed onto each other.

"Why have you fallen on each other like dead fish?" he said crossly.

"I… W-We… it was j-just that…" Orange gasped, panting for air.

"Just… let me sleep a little…" Yellow yawned, his eyelids almost drooping.

"Whereareweagain?" Indi murmured drowsily.

"Ill-mannered children…" Maraud muttered to himself. "Get _up_, you lazy fools!"

"But I'm tireddd…"

Maraud sighed. "I suppose I can let you go, just this once."

The Links sighed in relief and weariness. Suddenly, Maraud snapped his fingers, and the Links were yanked into the air upside down, hanging by their feet.

"There." Maraud smirked. "You don't have to walk now, so don't let me hear a _single_ complaint out of your mouth."

"Well, this is actually comfortable!" Orange commented, grinning happily.

Maraud rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers again, sending the Links crashing to the ground. Then, he proceeded to drag the three down the hallway to their bedroom.

* * *

**Dargon: HERE WE ARE! AT THE END OF CHAPTER… whatwasitagain OH YEAH CHAPTER TWO! *COUGH* AsalwaysIndiandYellowdidALOT*COUGH* Huh, I think I have something in my throat. XD**

**Indi: Haha, very funny. I didn't do anything but ONE SENTENCE in this entire chapter. I feel so… Idk empty inside. **

**Kat: ERMERGERSH WHY NIKE DID SOOOOOOOO MUCH NOT JUST MEEEEEEE WAHHHH**

**Dargon: But still! You DID revise and edit, Indi! And that's DENOUDDADEN **

**Indi: ...It's zero oudda den.**

**Dargon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**As always, thank you guys so much for reading! Reviews and PMs are always welcome! We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE SPECTRUM! XD SEE YA!**

**Nike: xD I'm totally not latte. Cuz coffee puns are boss. Maraud and his underwear**_**s**_**. Yes, that 's' was intentional. :D Review!**


End file.
